When Ex's Come Back To Haunt You
by annavale23
Summary: Grant and Skye have been dating for nearly a year now...then Skye and the team meet Anna Lysakia, Grant's ex fiancé! What will Skye do to Grant? All of the team mentioned, Grant/Skye.
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Anna

**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**

* * *

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**

**CHAPTER ONE: Introducing Anna**

**_Skye_**

Me and Grant had been dating for nearly a year now.

Our anniversary...was I looking forward to it? Hell, was _he _looking forward to it? I had no idea. ven now, Grant still managed to hide so much away. I let it lie..._sometimes_.

"Skye?" Coulson ducks his head into my room. "Come up. We've a guest." Sighing, I follow Phil Coulson. Another guest? The last one, one of FitzSimmon's sciencey buddies, had bored me to _sleep_.

We gather in front of the ramp. I nudge Grant with my shoulder: he looks down and gives me a small smile.

A tall woman, dressed in clothes similar to Melinda's: all black and serious. I'm like, where's the colour here? She has an elegant jawline, sparkling green eyes and a smooth ponytail of caramel highlighted brown hair.

"Hello, Coulson." She says cripsly. They shake hands.

Next to me, Grant stiffens.

"Whtat's up, buddy?" I whisper out of the corner of my mouth. But before he can answer, the woman steps in front of it.

"Hello, Grant. I trust you're well." She says.

"I'm fine, Anna." He says, gazing straight past the woman._ Hell. He _knows_ her?_

* * *

**Please Review x**


	2. Chapter 2: Grant Explodes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**

* * *

**Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**_Grant_**

In Coulson's office, I explode.

"What the hell, sir!" I yell at Coulson. Anna stands quietly in the corner: I'm oblivious to her presence. "Why is my ex fiancé here?"

"I asked her. Ward, I thought you could handle it." Coulson says.

"_I_ can. I'm concerned about _Skye_, sir." I lower my voice. "It's nearly our anniversary, sir, and I don't want her to get jealous and do something stupid."

Skye was known to do things without thinking, and I'd hate to have _anything_ jeopardise our relationship.

"So who is Skye?" Anna asks quietly. Anna Lysakia: my ex fiancé. We'd met at S.H.I.E.L.D: we'd been thrust together for a mission some years ago. One thing had led to another, and we'd ended up getting engaged. But when the time came to actually get married...we'd both skipped out on it. Married life wasn't for us, not then.

"My girlfriend." I say matter-of-factly. Anna coughs slightly.

"You have a girlfriend?" Anna sounds surprised.

"Yes. And I'd like to keep her, so if you wouldn't mind, keep out of my relationship."


	3. Chapter 3: Skye is Angry

**Disclaimer: I don't own S.H.I.E.L.D**

**Sorry about the shortness, more soon!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**Skye**_

"Explain yourself, Grant." I demand when Grant walks into the main section of the Bus.

"Skye," He starts, his palms out flat. "Anna...She's my ex fiance. But there's nothing between us any more, I promise you."

"_Fiance?_ And you didn't think to mention this when we were telling eachother our deep dark secrets?" I yell, so so angry right now.

"I'm sorry,Skye. I didn't think it mattered." Grant says softly.

"Well, it does!" I retort.

Grant strides across the room and stops just in front of me. I look up at him, fury still heating up my entire body.

"I'm sorry." He repeats, still in that quiet, soft voice. Then, he leans down and gently kisses me. My fury disolves instantly.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own S.H.I.E.L.D, although Anna Lysakia is mine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**_Skye_**

"Team, Agent Lysakia is going to be working with us on a very sensitive case." Coulson begins. Meanwhile, I'm shooting daggers out of my eyes at her. Why does she have to be so _pretty_? It would be so much more easier to hate her if she was ugly, like a pig, or something.

"Now, as she's going to be with us for a week or so, I'd like to let you in on the backstory. Ward?" Coulson indicates that Grant should step in front of us.

"Er, well, a few years ago, I and An- I mean, Agent Lysakia, were engaged." Grant starts awkardly. Simmons claspses her hands together.

"Oooohhh!" She whispers to me. "How sweet!"

"Simmons, have you forgotten I'm his girlfriend!?" I hiss back. Simmons goes quiet.

"But we, er, never got married. We both sort of left the other."

Lysakia, the perfect bitch, step forward.

"We both claimed to be on missions." She says. "And when I returned to our apartment to move out, Ward had already done so."

"And I haven't seen her since." Grant adds, looking directly at me.

"So that's that, team." Coulson says.

Later, I'm heading towards my bunk when Lysakia corners me.

"So." She says. I notice that her eyebrows are perfectly plucked to accuent her eyes. I try to restrain the beast inside of me which is telling me, quite frankly, to rip out her heart and eat it.

I push down those morbid thoughts, of course.

"Yeah?" I say, crossing my arms.

"You're Grant's girlfriend." Lysakia states simply.

"What's it to you?" I snap back. I don't like the fact that she knows I'm dating Grant: and obviously, _he_ told her. Oh, are we going to have to talk...

Lysakia shrugs.

"I'm just curious to see the face of Grant's latest girl."

I refuse to let her get to me. I refuse to let her get to me. I refuse-

"What do you mean, 'latest'?" I hate myself right now, for blurting out that question.

Lysakia smirks.

"Lets just say that Grant's dated a whole hoard of girls, and I include myself when I say this: none of them last very long."

* * *

**Please Review x**


	5. Chapter 5: Crying

**Disclaimer: I don't own S.H.I.E.L.D, although Anna Lysakia is mine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_**Skye**_

Sometimes, I still wish for my van.

Everything was so much simpler back then.

I sniff, my eyes filling with crystal tears.

"Skye? What's up?" Melinda's voice says from the doorway of my room. Luckily, my back is turned to her, so I can hastily wipe at my eyes.

"Nothing." I mutter. Melinda comes over and sits next to me.

"Skye, you know I still don't fully trust you. You know I don't approve of inter-team dating." Melinda starts. "But you _are_ one of the team, so you can tell me what's wrong."

"It's Lysakia." I sniff, my voice thick with tears. "She told me that I'm just one of a long list of girls that Grant's dated."

"Oh," Melinda says quietly. "Skye, don't listen to her. Maybe she's jealous. But one thing I know for certain is that you're no ordinary girl."

"Yeah. I'm a ex-Rising Tide hacker." I say glumly.

The next day, I awake feeling angry.

How dare Anna Lysakia make _me_ cry?

I dress quickly, and open the door...to come face to face with Grant.

"Hey." I say, smiling.

"Hey." He replies. With one hand, he pushes a lock of my hair away from my face. I lean into his hand, my lips still curved into a smile.

He leans down and kisses me softly.

"Are you okay?" He asks, staring deep into my eyes. In that moment, I decide not to tell Grant about Lysakia's comments. I know he'll only get angry, and also: I want to deal with Lysakia, Skye Style.

"I'm fine." I say. On my tip-toes, I brush my lips against his, before walking off.

"Where are you going?" Grant calls, a smile in his voice.

"Breakfast. I want my Cheerios!" I grin back.

* * *

**Please Review x **

**Thanks to Boredandalone for all of the great reviews! x**


	6. Chapter 6: The Selikov Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own S.H.I.E.L.D, although Anna Lysakia and Mia Selikov are mine. **

**One of the ideas for Selikov (near the end of chapter 6) did come from 'Project Centipede', but as it goes on, they will be very different. This doesn't really feature Skye as much, but she'll be back in Chapter 7.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, I really appreciate it. This one's nice and long, I hope.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

_**Grant**_

"The mission is simple. Agent Lysakia here had a super human she'd monitor, so she didn't use her powers." I tell the team, bringing up the files. "Her name is Mia Selikov. She's Russian, with speed. Lysakia usually checks in with her every other day. But last time, Selikov was missing."

"Our mission is to find Selikov." Coulson says. "We do have a tracker: Skye, you'll help with that. When we find her, I want Ward and May to go in with Lysakia. You'll bring her here, without hurting anyone unless it is absolutely necessary."

Melinda, I and Anna nod, understanding.

"So Skye - get hacking." Coulson says, stepping back .

Skye steps up to the computer and starts to do what she does best. I, Melinda and Anna go to gather our weapons. I make sure I have enough ammo: despite Coulson wanting no casualties, I know there will be. Especially as Anna's coming with us: She's the type of agent to shoot first, ask questions later.

Skye quickly finds the location of our target, Mia Selikov. As we turn to go, Skye catches my arm.

"Be careful out there, Grant." She whispers, her huge, beautiful eyes meeting mine.

"I will." I say quietly, gently kissing her. Fitz and Simmons both pretend to wretch.

It turns out that Selikov is apparently in an old abandoned warehouse.

I make the motion for us to move through the back. Anna and Melinda follow my lead. The back door opens easily - too easily. I frown. This is clearly a trap, but Coulson wants the girl. Melinda gestures for me to go around the right while her and Anna check out the left.

I lift my gun up high, my finger on the trigger. Peering around the boxes piled high which serves to hide me from view, I see Selikov sitting on a chair in a pool of light, her head bent down. Her limbs are limb, her light brown hair covering her face. _Something is not right_, I think to myself.

Hesitantly, I step out of my hiding place and walk towards Selikov. I stop right in front of her.

Slowly, I squat down, trying to see her face. Melinda walks up next to me and wrenches her head up.

I breathe in sharply.

Her face has a long metallic looking bar going vertically down the middle, with legs shooting off of it, connecting to a metal wire encircling her face. It seems to be actually embedded into her skin.

"Oh, God." Anna whispers from behind me. I turn to face her. She's gone pale, her pupils huge. "Is she - alive?"

"I don't thi-" I begin, but I'm interrupted by a sudden creaking sound, like metal grating on metal. I spin around to see Selikov standing up unsteadily, her eyes glowing. Clumsily, they focus on me. One moment her arm's at her side, next it's speeding towards me. I duck, rolling to the side. Melinda roundhouse kicks her, knocking her back. Then she grabs the chair and swings it at Selikov's head.

Selikov dodges at the speed of light. She grabs the chair off Melinda and chucks it at her. Melinda's eyes barely have time to widen before she's hit by the chair. The force of it chucks her back into a pile of boxes. They topple over on top of her.

I stand to go help her, but suddenly a punch comes flying at me. Selikov punches at me again; I move out-of-the-way, then grab her arm. Then I deliver a swift blow to her lower floating ribs before letting go of her arm and punching her hard in the jaw. Selikov recovers quickly. She's in front of me, but then she disappears. I remember that Selikov has speed. I turn around as I hear a whoosh of air, but Selikov has the advantage. Quickly, she kicks me in the solar plexus. Winded, I go down slightly. Before I can come back up, she grabs me by the shirt and knees me in the pelvis. I groan. Selikov is _definitely _winning. She tosses me casually to the ground. I try to get up, but it's just too much for me. I lie back down on the ground, my vision swimming.

Just before I pass out, I see Selikov heading for Anna.

* * *

**Continued in Chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**As always, Please Review x**


	7. Chapter 7: Back-up

**Disclaimer: I don't own S.H.I.E.L.D, although Anna Lysakia and Mia Selikov are mine. **

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_**Skye**_

I know things are getting bad when _I'm _part of the back up.

Me and Coulson creep around the back of the building and see the door swinging open, like a crispy leaf in an autumn breeze. I tighten my grip on my gun, hoping - no _praying_ - that I get the trigger and the magazine release the right way around.

We'd come here because we'd gotten a radio silence from Grant, May and Lysakia. It would of been ridicolus for FitzSimmons to be back-up, so it had fallen to the recently-dead guy and a former Rising Tide hacker.

"Come on, Skye. We shoot on site now." Coulson says."And Skye - prepare yourself for the worst."

I nod, although I _refuse_ to believe that _anything_ could of happened to Grant.

We walk into the warehouse, trying to be as sneaky as possible.

But it seems that whoever attacked Grant, May and Lysakia don't have the same qualms.

Like something from _The Terminator_, a creature speeds towards Lysakia, who looks battered. Weakily, Lysakia blocks it, but the creature hits her again. Lysakia crumples to the floor.

Coulson shoots at the creature, hitting it squarely in the chest. The creature turns slowly to face us; I fumble with my gun.

"What is it?" I ask Coulson.

"That," Coulson starts grimly, shooting at the creature. "Is Mia Selikov."

Oh, shit.

**_Grant_**

When I awake, I see Skye.

My brain still fuzzy, I think this is rather strange: isn't Skye meant to be back at the Bus? But it's definatly Skye shooting at the creature that used to Mia Selikov.

I raise myself to my feet. My gun is lost: I'm going to have to rely on my hand to hand combat skills.

I charge at Selikov, sweeping her off her feet. Skye's eyebrows shoot right up.

"Grant!" She exclaims happily.

"Watch out!" I push her out of the way as Selikov jumps up. Selikov's fist connects with my back. Skye shoots at her, but this only succeeds in annoying her. Selikov grabs Skye by her throat and lifts her up. Skye struggles.

I deliver a powerful side kick to Selikov's middle section before driving a knife hand up into her throat. Selikov releases Skye and returns her attention to me.

Selikov aims to hit me in the temple; I bring up my forearm to block. She aims a few more punches at me, all of which I block.

Suddenly, Selikov's head jerks to the side as Anna jumps up and kicks it. Then she kicks Selikov in the chest as Coulson shoots her. Skye hits her with the butt of her gun. Stumbling backwards, May hits her straight back at me. I grab Selikov, my arm driving past her jaw. Selikov's knees collapse in and I floor her. Anna places a foot on Selikov's neck and Coulson shoots Selikov several times through her back. Selikov goes limp, and I know that she is dead.

Coulson straightens her suit.

"Ward, grab Selikov: we're taking her back to the Bus."

* * *

**Interesting, I hope. This isn't the last you've heard of the metal framework on Mia Selikov's face...**

**Thanks to Boredandalone and Giggles-Smiles-Laughter for the brilliant reviews! I hope you like this chapter! There's some more Skye/Anna confrontation coming up!**

* * *

**Please Review x**


	8. Chapter 8: Anna Vs Skye

**Disclaimer: I don't own S.H.I.E.L.D, although I do own Anna Lysakia.**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_**Skye**_

Who's idea was it to make _me _wait for Lysakia to wake up? Coulson's, of course.

After the Selikov mission, we'd parked at a S.H.I.E.L.D research bay. Lysakia had been taken to the medical bay, like Grant and Melinda. But unlike them two, she'd been put in a medically induced sleep while they fixed up her ribs or something. But someone had to wait with her...and that someone happened to be me.

Lysakia groans, her eyes opening slowly. They focus on me, eventually.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She mumbles, her brain probably still muddled from the antiseptic-thingy they gave her.

"Pulled the short straw." I give her a not-too-nice smile. "How you feeling?" My voice literally _drips_ with sarcasm and contempt.

"Like I was hit by a ton of boulders." Lysakia groggily sits up and looks at me with her green eyes. "Hmm." Lysakia murmurs, smiling slightly to herself.

"What?" I demand, crossing my arms defensively.

"You really don't like me." Lysakia observes. "I was just wondering why."

My temper flares up like a solar flare.

"You have to wonder why, bitch?" I snarl. "You're Grant's ex-fiance. I'm his girlfriend. Work it out."

Lysakia raises one eyebrow, smirking.

"Ooooh, touchy." She mocks. "How long have you been with Grant? A year or so, I'd guess." Lysakia leans closer to me. "I was with Grant for 18 months. I'd say your time together is running out."

A growl bursts itself out of me.

Lysakia laughs delightedly.

"So what are you, Skye? Grant always has a type. I was his colleague, his superior. What are you?" Lysakia pauses, appraiseing me. "Let me guess. You're an ex Rising Tide hacker. Hmmm...the sympathy type."

"The _what_ type?" I almost yell.

"The sympathy type." Lysakia seems amused. "Grant dates you because he came to like you - and I'm sure he likes you, don't worry - because he felt sorry for you due to your situation. But don't take it too personally, Skye."

Oh, that was _it_. I'd only barely restrained myself before because it was about Grant. But now this was personal. 'Sympathy type'? I'd show her 'sympathy'...

"You're just jealous!" I growl.

"Jealous? No, sweetie, I'm happy for Grant. I just wanted to..._advise_ you, woman to woman." Lysakia says smoothly. "Dating such a dedicated S.H.I.E.L.D agent like Grant isn't easy, especially for you, as you've not experienced S.H.I.E.L.D life for very long, have you?"

I stand up suddenly, drawing myself to my full height, which even I admit isn't very high, but what the hell.

"Agent Lysakia, you have _no _idea who you are dealing with." I say forcefully. Lysakia smirks again. "But let me advise_ you_, woman to woman," I lean close to her ear and whisper: "In this war, you _will_ lose - painfully."

And with that, I turn on my heel and storm out of the medic bay, smiling to myself.

* * *

**The war has begun! One, Skye: Nil, Anna.**

* * *

**Please Review x **


	9. Chapter 9: Why Do You Call Her 'Anna?

**Disclaimer: I don't ow S.H.I.E.L.D, although Anna Lysakia, Mia Selikov and the metal framework idea are** **mine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

_**Grant**_

"What was she, sir?" I ask Coulson. We're standing in a darkened room, with Selikov's dead body on the Autopsy table. A S.H.I.E.L.D coroner starts the autopsy.

"I don't know, Ward. All we can assume at this point is that there is some threat out there, and whatever that threat is: it wanted us to find Selikov." Coulson says grimly.

"The metal wiring seems to be organic." The coroner tells us. "It's integrated into her skin pretty deeply: I can't get it out. At a guess, I'd say it reaches into her nervous system and the spinal cord. This thing had total control over her, sir."

The coroner turns Selikov onto her back, to try to get into her head. Subtly, I turn away: I've never liked seeing autopsies. Brutality in the field, I'm fine with, but hacking at someone's dead body just seems wrong to me.

"If you don't mind, sir, I'm going to check on Skye, see if she's okay." This is partly an excuse, partly a reason: Skye isn't as used to combat as I, as she's been with S.H.I.E.L.D for only a year-ish, and also, I _really_ don't want to see this autopsy.

"Fine, Ward. Check on May as well." Coulson says simply, his eyes never leaving the autopsy.

I hurry out of the room, grateful for being released.

I find Skye sitting outside under a tree, writing furiously in a notepad. Grinning, I sit down next to her. Surprised, Skye looks up and, blushing, clutches the notepad to her chest.

"What you doing?" I ask her cautiously.

"Nothing much. Just...doodling." Skye tries to act nonchalant. I lean over and prise the pad from her hands. Skye's blush deepens to a bright red as I read.

"'Plan to utterly destroy Anna Lysakia'." I read. "'One - I could totally humiliate her in front of everyone by hacking her file and finding some dirty secrets of hers. Two - I could set a trap outside her room and then leave her tied up here, so she's not on the Bus no more.'" I flip the pad shut. "Skye, what is this?"

"I'm at war with your ex fiancé." She tells me loftily. My eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"At war." I repeat. "Why, exactly?"

I see Skye thinking, _Do I tell him?_. A smile spreads itself across my face at Skye's concentrated thinking face.

"Don't tell me, Skye." I say, still smiling and shaking my head. "If Anna's upset you, and this is your way of getting revenge, go ahead."

Skye looks at me.

"Grant, why do you call Lysakia 'Anna'?" She asks. "She's your superior: shouldn't you use her last name?"

I tilt my head, thinking.

"I don't know." I tell her finally. "It had never crossed my mind because, the last time I saw her, we were engaged, so I obviously called her Anna, and now...I hadn't really thought about it."

Skye nods, leaning into me to watch the sunset. I stroke her hair, squinting my eyes against the orange light.

"If you want, I'll call her Lysakia from now on." I say.

"You do that." Skye replies.

* * *

**Thanks for all of the reviews again: Boredandalone, Giggles-Smiles-Laughter and MusicAngel98**

* * *

**Please Review x**


	10. Chapter 10: Home Sweet Home

**CHAPTER TEN**

_**Skye**_

"This is important, so listen up!" Coulson says. We're back on the Bus, Lysakia (unfortunately) still with us. "We found nothing about Selikov from her autopsy other than a serial number."

"This serial number - we can use it to track what made Selikov." Simmons exclaims.

"We've tracked down a location so far: Massachusetts." Fitz bursts out.

"So I need an undercover mission." Coulson says. "Ward and Skye: you're our main team. You'll need a place to hide your true purpose, which is why you'll be staying with Ward's family."

Grant's jaw drops way down, as does mine.

"Sir, I have to insist" Grant starts, but Coulson cuts him off.

"No buts, Ward. We've already spoken to your mother."

Grant groans. I giggle, the seriousness of this mission lost on me.

"Yay!I'll get to see where you grew up!"I clap my hands together in joy.

"Lysakia and May: you'll be posing as tourists, staying in a motel. May, I and FitzSimmons will wait here to monitor you." Coulson turns to Grant and I. "Ward, try to act like you're on leave, introducing your girlfriend to your family. We need you to monitor conversations, and Skye to hack anything she can."

Reluctantly, Grant agrees to the plan.

As we approach Grant's childhood home, I take in the surroundings through the car window. The streets are quiet and deserted, the houses locked and curtained. Grant parks the car outside a relatively big house, with burnished red roof tiles. Grant turns to me.

"Skye, I haven't seen these guys since I brought Ann- I mean, Lysakia home to meet them. I have to warn you: they might be a little over the top." Grant says slowly.

"It'll be fine, Grant!" I say brightly. "What's the worse that can happen?"

We get out of the car and walk towards the house. I have never really seen Grant nervous, but he's as nervous as hell right now. Slowly, he knocks the door.

The door is wrenched open after just one knock by a guy: he must only be about 18 or 19, I'd guess. His eyes (the spitting image of Grant's) light up when he sees Grant and he hugs him.

When he lets go, he asks: "Grant? Are you on leave?"

"Yeah." Grant says. Then he turns to me. "Skye, this is Toby, my younger brother. Toby," He faces his brother again. "This is Skye, my girlfriend."

We enter the house. The hallway is cluttered with shoes, coats and bags; the walls lined with photos. Not one of them shows Grant though. Before I can wonder why, Toby whiskes us into the living room, where an aging woman sits, reading a book. She stands up when she sees Grant.

"Grant honey." She says warmly, embracing him. Grant stands stiffly through it. "Although that man Coulson said you were coming, I barely dared to believe it."

"Mom, this is Skye." He says.

"His girlfriend!" Toby mocks lightly. I assume they know about Lysakia and him not being together then.

I smile nervously at Grant's mom.

"Hi." I say.

"Hello, dear." She says. "Skye - that's a pretty name."

Later, we all sit at the dinner table to eat dinner. Grant seems awkward, but Toby and his mom just keep on chattering to me.

"So do you work with Grant, sweetie?" His mom, Elisabeth, asked, spearing a piece of brocoli on her fork. As she chews, I answer.

"Yeah, sort of. I'm not officially an agent, just a resident hacker." I say. "I mean, Grant's like the whole army in one: I'm just a hacker."

Toby smirks at my 'Grant's the whole army in one' comment.

"You're hot." He comments through a mouthful of chicken. "Why you with my brother?"

Grant scowls and kicks Toby under the table. Toby grins wildly, showing half-chewed chicken.

"Eeeww." I say, wrinkling my nose. Toby swallows and then laughs at my expression.

"How did you meet Skye, Grant honey?" Elisabeth asks. Grant shrugs. "Grant, I asked you a question. Please answer it." Elisabeth says sharply.

"At work." Grant mumbles. "She was a hacker who Coulson - my boss - brought onto the team. I was told to train her."

Toby waggles his eyebrows at us.

"Did this 'training' of yours happen in a couple of rooms, Skye? Like, the bedroom, perhaps?"

I blush furiously, and Toby erupts into loud, veracious laughter. Even Grant starts to grin.

"Awww, jealous are we?" He mocks, his eyes looking devious.

"Am not!" Toby protests.

"You so are!" Grant grins.

I and Elisabeth laugh at the boys, and for the first time in my life, I can imagine what it's like to have a family.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	11. Chapter 11: Unfinished Business

**Disclaimer: I don't own S.H.I.E.L.D, although Anna Lysakia, Mia Selikov and Elisabeth and Toby Ward are mine.**

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter, but my laptop's been messing up recently.**

**Thanks for all the reviews people! I hope you enjoy this next chapter...**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**_Skye_**

Grant and I room together, much to Toby's glee. He follows us upstairs.

"Oooohhh, have a nice night Grant, Skye!" Toby giggles. Grant glares at him, but I have to hide my smile. Toby spots my smile, and looks triumphant.

"See! Skye agrees with me! She knows you're going to have a great night, don't you, Skye?"

"Go away, Toby!" Grant growls. "Don't you have anything better to do than _hound_ me and Skye?"

Toby pretends to think about it.

"Er...Nope!"

Grant shuts the door in Toby's face.

When I awake, it's to the sound of Grant's beating heart.

I blink open my eyes slowly: it's still dark, so I'm assuming it's still sleepy-time. I close my eyes again, settling back down. In his sleep, Grant's arms encircle me more tightly. Listening to the steady rhythmic beat of his heart, I start to feel even more sleepy.

Then a startling loud sound shrill ringing pierces the air. Grant groans, sitting up, dislodging me. He picks up the phone.

"Yeah, Ward speaking."

I lean closer to him, so I can hear the conversation.

"Simmons here. Just wanted to check how you were doing."

"Do you know what _time_ it is, Simmons?" Grant growls.

"But I-" Simmons tries to protest.

"Call me in the _morning_. At a reasonable time, Simmons!" Grant half-yells down the phone before hanging up and settling himself back into bed with me.

* * *

Breakfast is nice, I suppose. I'm pretty tired, so I can't enjoy it a much. But Grant's family _do_ offer me Cheerios, though.

I scoop a spoonful of Cheerios into my mouth, watching Grant, who's talking with Toby. _Grant look so cute_, I think to myself. Silently, I vow to make him visit his family more often.

Grant's phone goes off.

"Skye, would you get that?" He says as he and Toby start up an arm wresting match. I smile, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" I say, twirling a piece of my hair around my finger.

"Skye? I thought this was Ward's phone...?" Fitz trails off.

"It is! He's just..." I pause, thinking. Do I tell Fitz that he's having an arm wrestling match with his brother? I don't think so: Grant's meant to be tough, and I think arm wrestling with his brother makes him seem to _nice_. "Busy." I finish.

"Oh, okay." Fitz says. "Anyway, Lysakia and May reported in last night: they've checked in successfully, and are planning on scoping out the local area today. What about you and Ward?"

"We're fine, we're really settling in with his family!" I bubble happily. "It's going great!"

"Right..." Fitz says. "Well, Coulson wants you to remember to find out anything about Selikov, and not to get too caught up in the whole family thing."

"Right." I say, realising that I'd completely forgotten about the mission. "I totally will remember, Fitz."

I hang up, placing the phone down on a marble kitchen counter. Toby grins as Grant pushes his hand down onto the table.

"I win - again!" Grant crows. Toby laughs.

"I'll beat you some day, brother!"

"I bet even Skye would beat you!" Grant mocks. I laugh at their boyishness. I love this side of Grant: the carefree side, who likes to have fun.

Presently, the door knocks. Elisabeth gets up to answer it.

Suddenly, the kitchen door bangs open, and a tall guy who look exactly like Grant stands in the doorway, Elisabeth standing nervously behind him. Both Grant and Toby stiffen, the fun of a moment ago lost.

"Alec." Grant snarls.

"Grant. We have unfinished business." The guy smiles darkly.

* * *

**So Grant's older brother who 'beat the shit out of him' has arrived! The next chapter _will_ be interesting, I promise!**

* * *

**Please Review x**


	12. Chapter 12: Tense Moments

**Disclaimer: I don't own S.H.I.E.L.D, but Anna Lysakia, Mia Selikov and Elisabeth, Toby and Alec Ward are mine. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_**Skye**_

"Everyone, let's just calm down!" Elisabeth bleats, like a little lost lamb. Alec, Grant's older brother, smirks.

"So little Grant's home on leave, is he?" Alec says in a mocking tone. I notice Grant's jaw clench, so hard I think it might break. Toby's hands are shaking: but of course they would be, as this is Grant's older brother who beat Grant and Toby upwhen they were growing up. Looking at him, I can see he's powerful, big and threatening. Nowonder Grant hates him.

Alec notices me. His leering smile sends horrifying shivers down my spine. Subconsciencely, I step closer to Grant, my body halfways behind his. Alec's grin grows wider.

"This your new girlfriend, Grant?"

"Leave Skye alone." Grant growls softly. Alec's eyes gleam, obviously pleased with the fact that he has gotten to Grant through me.

"Skye...that's a nice name." Alec observes. In the background, Elisabeth flutters around like a lost puppy, unsure what to do. As Alec's gaze settles on me again, I swallow. He looks so big, it's frightening. _Skye, be brave._ I tell myself firmly. _You're only feeding his ego by acting scared in front of him. _With this knowledge fresh in my mind, I stand up straighter, acting more confident than I feel.

Alec takes a step forward; Toby jumps, his eyes wide. Obviously for Toby, his big brother holds some bad memories for him. Grant growls again, sounding menacing.

"Back off, Alec." He says. "Why don't you just leave, and go somewhere where you're wanted?"

"Oh, but then I wouldn't be able to meet your new girlfriend properly." Alec laughs. Suddenly, Alec lunges at Grant: I step backwards hurridly as Alec swings a punch at Grant's head.

_**Grant**_

Alec swings a punch at my head. Instintively, my arm comes up and blocks it. _This is just like old times_, I think as Alec lanches a full-scale attack on me. _But this time: I'll win_.

I kick Alec swiftly. My mom gasps, hiding her eyes. Alec responds by smashing my head against the kitchen counter. I think I hear Skye gasp, but my head feels as if it is filled with cotton candy. Still, I battle on.

I shove Alec against the fridge. He pushes at me, pushing me up against the kitchen cupboards. Alec lets me go and punches me in the stomach.

I narrow my eyes. No way am I going to let Alec beat me up, not now that I'm not a teenager. I can protect myself now, and I _will_ win.

Drawing upon some of the last reserves of my strength, I punch Alec in the jaw. Alec stumbles back into the kitchen counter, stunned. I stalk up to him, planning to do...I don't know what. But suddenly, Alec lunges across the counter to the side. He moves so quick I don't see him grab the knife until he sinks it into me, just under my left lung. Surprised, I look up at him. Alec wrenches out the knife. I stare at the wound, which is gushing blood like a waterfall. My knees give in, and I collapse to the ground.

The last thing I hear is Skye screaming.

_**Skye**_

Although I see Alec stab Grant, I don't believe it until he falls to the ground.

Slowly, I walk over to Grant and kneel next to him, my eyes never leaving Alec. I check for his pulse (luckily I remember how to from my P.E. classes), which is faint. _Grant can not die._

I get to my feet, my shoes and jeans stained in blood. _Please let me remember how to do this..._ With one smooth movement, I pick up a chopping board from the side and hit Alec round the head with it. He drops the knife as I hit him once more, and then one more time to make sure he's well and truly unconscious.

Then I fall back to my knees next to Grant. I press my hands against his wound, trying to keep the blood from pouring out. I feel tears start to run down my face.

"Toby." I choke out. "Get me the phone."

Shaking, Toby does. My hands trembling, I type in Coulson's number.

"Yes, Coulson here." He answers almost immediately.

"Coulson," I sob.

"What's wrong, Skye?" Coulson is instantly alert.

"It's Grant. He's been stabbed...by his older brother. I knocked him out, but..." I burst out crying.

"We'll be there in 5." Coulson hangs up.

* * *

**That's not the end of Alec! And will Grant survive to his and Skye's 1 year anniversary?**

* * *

**Please Review x**


	13. Chapter 13: Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own S.H.I.E.L.D, but Anna Lysakia, Mia Selikov and Elisabeth, Toby and Alec Ward are mine.**

**Thanks for the reviews, everybody. (And in answer to a Guest review, I'm not to sure how old they are, but Skye's not 15, okay?)**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_**Skye**_

I watch the S.H.I.E.L.D guys take Alec Ward away from the Bus window. The mission had to be pulled after Grant was stabbed, but at least Alec was going to be put away for some time.

Coulson walks up to me, putting away his phone.

"Skye." He says. "Grant's come out of surgery."

The hospital wouldn't let me stay, so Coulson had driven me back to the Bus. I had yet to speak a word to him, or anyone. I wasn't too sure if I blamed him: I just didn't want to speak.

The knife had hit Grant below his left lung, but had hit his intestines. The hospital had had to operate on him, but it wasn't too clear if Grant would be okay: at this stage, it could go either way. Grant had gone to a non-S.H.I.E.L.D hospital; it had been too far to go to a S.H.I.E.L.D facility. But as soon as Grant could, Coulson wanted to move him to a S.H.I.E.L.D facility: less questions would be asked.

Coulson waits for a moment before sighing and walking away.

* * *

Still, I wasn't allowed in the hospital, but this time because visiting hours had ended, and anyway, as the receptionist told me, he was still unconscious from the anaesthetic.

Back on the Bus, I'm ambushed by Lysakia.

"Move it, Lysakia." I say tiredly. "I'm not in the mood for your games right now."

"Oh, I'll be quick." Lysakia says, her eyes narrowed angrily. "It's your fault Grant got injured. If I had been there, I would have stopped Alec _before_ he stabbed Grant, not after."

As usual, Lysakia's words irritate me. But unlike usual, I'm not going to stand by and let Lysakia annoy me.

Suddenly, I ram her into the wall, my forearm pressed up against her throat. Lysakia's eyes widen at the sheer fury in my eyes.

"Back off, Lysakia." I hiss. "It's time for you to wake up and realise that _you're_ his ex, whereas _I'm_ his girlfriend."

Lysakia goes to open her mouth to comment, but I just shove her harder up against the wall.

"So listen to me, Anna Lysakia: leave both me, and him, alone." Then I release her and walk off, leaving her to massage her bruised throat.

* * *

_**Grant**_

When I wake up, my head feels fuzzy. For a few seconds, I wonder where I am, but then it all comes flashing back to me. _Alec stabbed me._ I think to myself.

"Hey." Skye says from a seat next to me. I turn my head to see her, smiling.

"Hey." I reply, my voice rusty. She smiles at me, and then suddenly hugs me.

"I was so worried!" She says, her voice muffled against my shoulder.

"I'm sure you were, but Skye-" I say, grimacing in pain as she leans on where I assume the knife stabbed me. Skye shoots back up.

"Sorry." She apologises.

"Skye, I-" I start. "I love you."

Skye's eyes widen with shock: although we've been dating for almost a year (our anniversary's in nearly 2 months), we've never actually said the 'L' word to each other. But the moment seemed right to me.

"I love you, too." Skye replies, grinning like the Cheshire cat from _Alice In Wonderland_, and she blushes. She leans across and lightly kisses me.

* * *

**The updates are going to probably get less frequent until next Wednesday, because I have an important exam in English Language on Tuesday, and I need to completely focus on revision. But afterwards, the updates will return to normal speed.**

* * *

**Please Review x**


	14. Chapter 14: Irritated Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own S.H.I.E.L.D, but I do own Anna Lysakia, Mia Selikov and Elisabeth, Toby and Alec Ward. **

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

_**Skye**_

_**2 weeks later**_

Now, upon the Bus, there is a weird sight: May and Lysakia (yes, she's still here) have joined Coulson on a mission...and Grant's stuck on the Bus with me and FitzSimmons. It's so funny to see his irritated face that I have to surpress my laughter. Of course he's not really meant to move around much, so he's forced to lounge around when all he really wants is to be out 'doin' his thing'.

"Can't you do anything?" He growls at us. I give him a despairing look: he's not used to waiting around for the mission to finish. FitzSimmons smirk.

"Grant, we have to wait until May gives us her next report in." I say.

"But it's just so _boring_!" Grant complains. "Can I least walk around?" Although Grant is usually sensible about these things, being cooped up inside of the Bus for two weeks has really, really irritated him.

"No!" I say coming over next to him. "The doctor said no moving unless it's nessary. Or do you _want_ to possibly kill yourself?"

"Fine." Grant grumbles.

When Coulson, May and Lysakia arrive back, Coulson calls me into his office.

"Skye, I have a mission," He begins.

"Another one?" I say sharply. "And let me guess: you want Grant to it as soon as he's recovered from the last mission you sent him on."

"That would of been ideal if it were that type of mission, but no." Coulson replies. "I want you."

"Me? To do what?" I'm actually surprised.

"To relax. Take Ward and enjoy your anniversary, Skye." Coulson dangles a set of keys in front of me. "These unlock an apartment you'll borrow: directions are in the car."

I take them, my eyes wide. I might actually get to have an anniversary at this rate...

_**Grant**_

"Come in." I say as a response to the knocking on the door. Anna walks in. I regard her suspiously.

"I'm leaving now." She announces. "And there was something I wanted to tell you before I left." Anna leans close to me, her mouth inches from my ear. "Your girlfriend, Skye? She's crazy."

I pull away. "I know, Anna. But you know what? She's _my _kind of crazy." I sit up as much as I can without causing myself pain. "Anna, do you know why we didn't work?" I pause, for effect, not so she can answer. "It was because we're both devoted to our jobs. But Skye...She's devoted in a different way. She's not afraid of letting the work go ever so often."

Anna gives me a despairing look.

"Grant, you're living a daydream. She's an ex-Rising Tide hacker: she's going to have baggage, and one day, it'll bite you both in the ass." Anna turns to go. In the doorway, she pauses and looks back. "Have a nice anniversary, Agent Ward."

"Goodbye, Agent Lysakia." I say quietly as Anna Lysakia walks out of my room, out of my life, forever.

_**1 month and 2 weeks later - Grant and Skye's anniversary.**_

I stand with my arms around Skye, staring out of the shiny, clear glass windows at the sun setting. She turns around in my arms, smiling at me. I smile back.

"Happy anniversary, Skye." I whisper.

"Happy anniversary, Grant." She beams, kissing me gently. But I pull away after a few seconds, something prying on my mind.

"Skye, do you.." I hesitate. "Well, you know how my past stabbed me in the form of Alec?" Skye nods. "Will your past ever come to surface?"

Skye gazes into my eyes.

"Never." She says quietly, although we both know that she is lying.

* * *

**That's the end, guys! Although I am going to write a sequel, with chapter one being posted shortly...all about when Skye's past comes back to bite them in the ass! **

**Thanks for all of the reviews on this fan fic, hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

**Please Review x**


	15. Chapter 15: Blondes, Underwear and Drool

**Disclaimer: I don't own S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Although this ****_is_**** the sequel to ****_'When Ex's Come Back To Haunt You'_****, you ****don't**** have to of read it to read this. They can be read as separate stories, but if you want to read ****_'When Ex's Come Back To Haunt You', _****please do!**

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**Skye**_

As soon as the blondes walk up to me, I know something's going to creep me out.

Call it my sixth sense, or something, but I've _always_ known when something is going to creep me out, and right now...I was feeling creeped.

The 5 blondes all smile simultaneously at me, their perfectly polished hair swaying in a gentle breeze. Their sparkly light blue eyes bore into mine.

"Oh, hi, Skye!" They bubble sickeningly.

"Who are you guys?" I ask cautiously, mentally flicking through every fighting technique Grant's ever taught me. Hell, you can't be _too_ careful, no matter what Coulson says.

"Oh, us?" They smile. "We just wanna find out where Grant is!"

This _definitely _reeked of creepiness. I mean, when 5 identically pretty blondes, with narrow waists and legs as far as the eye could see, say they want to find Grant... very creepy.

"Why?" I ask guardedly. If they charge, I'm going to have to run.

They all grin at me. "Why? We're his ex-girlfriends!"

The blondes start to circle me, chanting in bright, cheery voices:

"We're Grant's ex's! We're Grant's ex's! We're Grant's ex's!" They chant, their voices getting louder and louder. "We're Grant's ex's! We're Grant's ex's! We're Grant's ex's!"

I put my hands to my ears, trying to suppress the jealously raging through me. _C'mon, Skye: he's bound to of had other girlfriends in the past..._

"We're Grant's ex's! We're Grant's ex's! We're Grant's ex's!" The voices echo in my ears, and I scream in frustration as they chant on and on, never pausing, never stopping.

"We're Grant's ex's! We're Grant's ex's! We're Grant's ex's! ..."

I wake up screaming.

I look around, confused, because I'm in the relaxing room on the Bus, sprawled on a sofa with a blanket tucked up to my chin. I lift up my head, blinking.

I turn to look at my right. Simmons rests on my shoulder, drooling on my top. _That...is disgusting. And this is cashmere!_ I complain to myself.

I turn to look at my left...and promptly scream again. Because Coulson lies there, head propped up onto his hand, smiling, dressed in only some loose black underpants.

"Wanna talk about it, buddy?" He says.

"Coulson!" I try not to look at him, shielding my eyes. "What the hell!"

Coulson looks actually confused.

"You woke up screaming, Skye. I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about it." He says, sounding actually hurt.

"No, I was meaning - " I gesture to his clothes - or, more like it, his _lack_ of clothes. Coulson looks down and laughs softly.

"It was a wild night!"

"A wild night! All we were doing was watching _Romeo & Juliet_!" I protest. "How does that make our night end with you taking off your clothes!"

Coulson shrugs.

"I got hot." Coulson pauses. "Leonardo DiCaprio..." He trails off.

"Oh, God." I groan, picking up my mobile and walking to the bathroom. Coulson follows me, pulling on dressing gown.

I call Grant.

"Da?" Grant says in a heavy Russian accented voice. Too late, I remember Grant's on a mission in Russia...should I really be calling? Not really, but I _did_ wake up next to a semi-naked Coulson this morning, so...

"Grant, honey!" I say, sitting on the toilet lid. Coulson leans in the doorway, watching me.

"Skye?" Grant asks, his Russian accent slipping. "What's wrong?"

In the background, I hear Melinda hiss: "Grant! We're on a mission: can't your girlfriend wait? Or does she want us to be shot?" We both ignore her.

"Well, I woke up next to Coulson, who was only dressed in his underwear-"

"What!?" I'm interrupted by Grant's loud voice.

"Don't worry, Grant-" I start to assure him, but then I hear a door being banged open on his end.

"Da?" Grant asks the people who've obviously intruded. "Da?" Grant repeats. "Da-Ow, no need to hit me in the face: you could try _asking_ me to shut up!" There's a pause, impregnated with a lot of Russian.

"Aah." Grant says. "You've found out we're S.H.I.E.L.D agents and now you're going to kill us...Melinda, run!"

I hear gunshots, and my blood runs cold.

"Are you okay?" I yell down the phone.

"Yeah, just come and get us - now!" The line goes dead.

I turn to Coulson.

"Who fancies a trip to Russia?"

When we walk into the main room, Fitz is slowly eating cereal while staring at Simmons. We join him, and see that Simmons is lying on the sofa, a pool of drool forming on the blanket around her mouth.

"Is that...normal?" Fitz says slowly. I take out my phone and snap a picture of her.

"Nope." I say.

And off we go to Russia.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	16. Chapter 16: Paralying Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own S.H.I.E.L.D, just Anna Lysakia and the story line.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

_**Skye**_

We pick up Grant and May, who are only a little bruised. I show Grant Simmons, who is still asleep, drooling.

Slowly, her eyes blink open and she sits up.

"What...What happened?" She asks, her words slurring.

"Well," I begin. "You, me and Coulson watched _Romeo & Juliet_, then we fell asleep, then I woke up with you drooling on my shoulder and Coulson clothed in only his underwear-"

"Sir," Grant interrupts, looking at Coulson. "Why were you sleeping next to my girlfriend in only your underpants?"

Coulson shrugs.

"I got hot, Agent Ward. Do you have a problem with that?" Coulson says evenly.

"No, sir." Grant says., although it's super obvious that he does.

That night, I'm thrown back into the throes of a nightmare.

"Grant!" I choke out. I'm in a dark warehouse, my arms wrapped around Grant, who had a large hole going through his heart: a bullet hole. In this line of work, Grant could easily get shot to death.

"Grant?" I plead, tears flowing freely from my eyes. "Grant, don't leave me, please. I don't want to be alone again!"

Because if Grant dies, I'll be alone. He's the closest thing to a family I have now. I shake his limp body.

"Grant?" I whisper. I press my lips to his cold ones. Nothing happens.

"He's dead." A voice says. Footsteps walk up to me. I turn around to see Anna Lysakia standing there.

"He's dead, Skye." She repeats, her mouth widening intoa horrible smile. "And now: you're all alone." Suddenly, Lysakia multiplyies into a thousand copies of herself, surrounding me, sufforcating me. They open thier mouths and say in a sing-songy voice:

"Now you're all alone! Now you're all alone! Now you're all alone!"

"Hey, Skye!" I'm woken by Simmons's voice. "Skye!"

Somehow, the tears keep flowing out of my eyes endlessly, and I can barely see or hear Simmons. I think that I might be hysterial.

Simmons leaves the room, calling out for Grant.

I rock myself back and forth, clawing at my arms. _I don't want to be alone again! I don't want to be alone!_

Then the familiar heavy warmth of Grant slips into my bed next to me.

"Skye?" He asks concernedly, rubbing at my arms. I curl into him, burying my face into his shoulder. "Skye, what's wrong?"

I burst out into even more tears at the sound of his voice.

"Don't leave me,Grant!" I sniff. Grant pulls away, so that he can see my face. He gently strokes the tears off my cheeks.

"Skye." He says quietly, looking directly into my eyes. "I will never, _ever_ leave you, okay?"

If I had know that they would be the last words Grant would say to me, I would of told him:

"Never say never."

But I didn't.

* * *

**Please Review x**


	17. Chapter 17: Death Comes To Us All

**Disclaimer: I don't own S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

_**Grant**_

Coulson, me and May have a mission. Skye isn't happy: but she's been a little emotionally unstable recently. I smile at her, as there isn't enough time to say anything. She gives me a brave smile back, and then we're gone.

We corner a superhuman at the edge of some cliffs. He has no where to run. But he does have one card left up his sleeve: he launches fireball at us.

I hurl myself to the ground. He chucks another fireball at me, so I roll out of the way...and fall off the cliff. I cling to the crumbling stone. _I'm going to fall, I'm going to fall!_

May sees me, runs to help, but a fireball cuts her off and I tumble off the cliff.

The last thing I think before I crash into the rocks is: _Skye._

* * *

**Sorry about the length: the next ones will be longer.**

**Thanks for all the reviews people: Keep them coming, please!**

* * *

**Please Review! x**


	18. Chapter 18: Skye's Anguish & Toby's Sins

**Disclaimer: I d****on't own S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

_**Skye**_

_"What do you mean, he's dead?" My brain can't function, can't process the information._

_Coulson gives me a grave look._

_"Skye, Ward...he fell off a cliff. There's no way he could of survived."_

_"But...how? Aren't you all meant to watch each other's backs?" I'm confused._

Grant can't be dead_, I think to myself. _He can't.

_Melinda looks at me, her eyes red and puffy. It has really effected her, losing a team mate. Melinda wonders if she should have stayed behind her desk, where she wouldn't of been subjected to this ache in her heart._

_"I tried to help him, Skye. But that superhuman...he chucked a fireball. And Ward...he slipped before I could reach him." Melinda's voice trembles. "Believe me, Skye."_

I snap out of my flashback. It's been 3 months Grant...died, and I'm still so lost.

Inside my head, I cry: _You said you'd never leave me!_ Now, I'm truly all alone.

Simmons and Melinda try to comfort me; even Coulson and Fitz try, but it isn't enough. I need Grant back. I need him like I need to breath. And without him, what am I even living for?

The nightmares are frequent now, but no one comes and wakes me up from them anymore. The only person who could calm me down from them was Grant: and after I punched Simmons in the face, they leave me to my anguish.

I sleep in his room, not that anyone notices. But I like to be surrounded with his stuff, but his scent has faded from everything he owned. But the memories linger, and they keep me company.

Then, one night, I'm awoken by my mobile ringing.

"Hello?" I ask weakly. My voice is rusty: I don't tend to use it much anymore.

"Skye?" A bubbly, exuberant voice which I recognise says. It's Toby Ward, Grant's little brother. "Grant hasn't picked up-" I stifle my cries at the mention of his name. "So I phoned you. I need your help: to bail me out of jail."

Coulson takes me to free Toby. Apparently, he's broken in to a shop when drunk earlier that night and gotten arrested. His mom had left him to stay with their neighbours why she went on holiday. To my knowledge, none of them know that Grant's dead: 'Not until we find the body', Coulson had insisted.

We still haven't found it.

"You the person to bail 'im out?" The police guy asks me. I nod silently. He releases Toby.

"Ma'am, we need your name-"

Coulson interrupts him. "It's Skye Ward; she's his sister in law."

The police guy nods.

On the way to the Bus (because Toby insisted on coming, saying his neighbours would kill him if he woke them up at this time), Toby asks the question I've been dreading.

"Where's Grant?"

"He's..." I look at Toby. "Toby, he's dead. He fell off a cliff and died." I gulp back my tears. Toby goes pale.

"_No_." He echoes. "No!"

"Yes, Toby." I tell him gently. "Grant Ward is dead."

"You can't send me away. I'll keep getting into trouble if you do." Toby folds his arms. He's right: I can't let Grant's little brother get into trouble. So ignoring Coulson, I say:

"Sure. You can sleep in my room."

The team turn to stare at me.

"Skye," Melinda says slowly. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"In Grant's room, like always." I say, and lead Toby to my room.

* * *

**Please Review - I want your opinions! x**


	19. Chapter 19: Frozen Bathrooms

**Disclaimer: I don't own S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Can't wait for Friday's show! It's been 2 weeks, and I've been missing Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D like crazy!**

**Anyway, enjoy! x**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

_Skye_

I don't know why I agree to go to a diner with Melinda and Simmons, but I do.

They mostly chit chat, me picking at my food. When it's time to go, Melinda insists on dragging us all to the bathroom so she can brush out her hair.

Suddenly, I feel incredibly sick, and I have to rush into a toilet cubicle. When I come out, Melinda and Simmons give me identical concerned looks.

"It's nothing." I murmur. They look dubious, but don't press it. "Let's just get back to the Bus."

Simmons opens the door...and gets punched straight in the face. She staggers back, clutching at her face as 4 masked muscled men charge in. Melinda swings her leg into a kick, but gets it caught on the taps on the sink. I try to punch out, but one man grabs my wrist in a tight grasp. I scream, and try to twist out of his grasp, but he pulls my arm right up, dangling my body above the ground. I squirm and try to get free, but it's fruitless. I see that Simmons is clutched in another man's grip, and Melinda is being held by 2 men.

"Let me go!" I yell, and bite the guy. But it doesn't do anything, only making him chuckle at my feeble attempt.

"Time to go, boys." The guy holding Simmons says gruffly. All of them take a dirty cloth out of their pockets and put it over our noses and mouths. I try not to breathe but it's too late; the horrid chemical stench of chloroform lures me into blackness.

* * *

**_Him_**

Who am I?

I don't know. All I know is I must find the girl called Skye.

I woke up washed onto a beach, with no idea who or what I am. I was saved by some locals, and they gave me passage to the mainland they called 'America'.

So I asked myself who I was, and all I could think of was one word: Skye.

"Where will you go?" The local Dainzig asks me. He will leave me tommorrow, so he wants me to be safe. We are packing up from the small motel room.

"I don't know." I say slowly.

"At least give yourself a name." Dainzig presses. I pause in my packing, casting my mind around for a name. Suddenly, one name occurs to me. It just seems so...right. It fits.

"I am Ward." I say.

* * *

**Sorry about the length and the delay in this update: I had an exam. But now, they should be back to regular!**

* * *

**Please Review x**


	20. Chapter 20: Hyperventilation

**Disclaimer: I don't own S.H.I.E.L.D, only Toby Ward.**

* * *

**Sorry about the huge delay! I had writer's block! But the posts will come more regularly now, I hope.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**_Him_**

I walk to a shop.

Looking around at the shelves, they are lined with guns in all shapes and sizes. Somehow I want to grab them and shoot someone.

I walk up to the counter, and acquire a gun (I believe the guy was mental, maybe: I had no identification at all)).

Outside, Dainzig waits. He almost left me, but somehow his conscience wouldn't let him leave me alone with no memory.

**_Fitz_**

Where was Simmons?

I'd looked everywhere she could be: the lab and her bedroom. But she wasn't there, so I checked May and Skye's room: but found only an irritable Toby Ward, the late Ward's younger brother.

There was only one explanation.

I burst into Agent Coulson's office.

"Sir, Jemma - I mean Simmons - has been kidnapped!" I exclaim, a brown bag clutched in my hand. I breathe into it deeply.

"Why would you jump to that conclusion, Fitz?" Coulson says mildly, looking up from his book, _The Hunger Games: Mockingjay_.

"Because she said she'd be back by now, and she isn't!" We were like a water compound: alone, I was just an oxgyen atom. With Simmons, I was a water particle.

"Have you looked everywhere?" Coulson steps up from his chair, suddenly alert.

"Yes! Everywhere she could be!" I wail. I hyperventitate, imagining all the horrible things that could happen to Simmons. It's not like she knows much self defense, so she could be overpowered easily.

"They've been kidnapped! Her, May and Skye!" Coulson exclaims.

"It's the only explanation." I agree, hyperventilating into my brown bag.

Outside the diner where they went missing, me and Coulson stare at the wall.

We went around the back, as they were probably dragged out the back way to stop people from seeing. On a grime smeared back wall, are the words: _'Come or they burn'_ inscribed in a thick red paint above a set of co-ordinates. I record them, remotely programming our S.H.I.E.L.D issue car with them, so we can get on their trail.

"Sir, it's a trap." I say and Coulson traces the words.

"I know. But the girls...they're part of our team. I won't lose another." His eyes close briefly, and I know he's thinking of Ward. Ward, our super agent, who died on Coulson's orders. The guilt must be incredible.

"Let's go save them, Fitz."

I nod, trying to act braver than how I'm feeling. I clutch at my brown bag.

We turn to get into the car...just to see it speed away from us, it's wheels whirring under the speed.

Coulson stamps his foot as I stare on disbelievingly.

"That's our ride!" Yells Coulson.

* * *

**Please Review! x**


	21. Chapter 21: Marco

**Disclaimer: I don't own S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**So. so sorry for the wait! My laptop crashed, and it's only started to work again. **

**Can you believe that Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D is taking another break?! I just want to watch the next episode already!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

_**Fitz**_

We steal a car.

It was all Coulson's idea: someone took our car, so we would 'borrow' someone else's car, in the name of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Sir, this is a trap, isn't it?" I ask Coulson as we speed down an abandoned back road in our less than fancy Ford.

"Most likely Fitz." Coulson admits. "But I've dealt with these kind of situations before, and walking into the trap gives us the advantage." At my dubious look, Coulson adds, "Trust me."

I hyperventilate into my brown paper bag.

* * *

We walk into the abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere, and see the girls, tied to chairs. We hurry over, but May's glare stops us in our tracks.

"You fools!" She hisses. "You fell for their trap!"

"But we knew that we were walking into-" I start, but May interrupts me.

"And they predicted that you would do that!"

We hear nothing more as we're both hit over the back of our heads, knocking us both completely out.

* * *

_**1 hour earlier.**_

_**Skye**_

Slowly, I wake up.

I'm in some sort of warehouse, I think. I pull at my hands, but they don't move. I've been tied up.

I crane my neck to see Melinda and Simmons also tied up, on chairs to either side of me, so we're in a triangular shape.

"Hello, Skye." A voice says from the dark. "You're the first to wake."

"Who are you?" I demand, sounding much more fearless and brave than I'm feeling.

The voice chuckles.

"You don't recognise me, Skye? How about now?" The guy steps into the light. I suck in my breath.

"Marco!"

"Yes, it's me, Skye. The guy you left," Marco leans in close to me, so I can feel his meaty breath against my skin. I turn my face away from him. "The guy you left to die!" He screams the last word.

"Marco-" I start, but he hits me, hard, across my cheek. I inhale sharply.

"Don't worry, Skye." He sneers. "We'll have plenty time to talk later...after your friends walk into my trap, of course."

And in that moment, I miss Grant more than ever.

* * *

**Please Review! x**


End file.
